


Heart-shaped stone

by honey_violence



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Forgiveness, Gen, Mental Anguish, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_violence/pseuds/honey_violence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саркофаг изо льда – плохая могила, но брат выбрал этот путь сам. А Тор пообещал, что оставит его в покое. (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart-shaped stone

1\. 

Тор отпустил меня. 

Сдернул с лица намордник, снял наручники и, повернувшись спиной, медленно пошел прочь от того места, где стоял я. Шел с непривычно опущенными плечами и склоненной головой и пару раз даже запнулся об камни, спускаясь со склона.

И так ни разу и не обернулся.

Я напрягал взгляд как мог, пока красный плащ не превратился в точку, а глаза не заслезились - и все это время не в силах был пошевелиться. Ветер, такой непривычно теплый, насколько это возможно в этих краях, обдувал горящее лицо: стыд впервые топил меня, не позволяя обрадоваться ситуации. Все внутри раздирало от боли, а в висках молоточком колотило: «Ушел, ушел, ушел».

Тор отпустил меня. 

Тессеракт перенес нас в Ётунхейм, где брат оставил меня, униженного поражением, освобожденного от власти магии читаури - и впервые раскаявшегося в содеянном в Мидгарде.

Избежавшего участи быть осужденным асами.

Оставил меня наедине с самим собой, бросил на этой поросшей редкой травой пустоши обдуваемой со всех сторон ветрами. Просто ушел, потеряв веру в то, что я еще могу исправиться. Он разочаровался во мне? Разлюбил? Предал? 

Это дикая мысль не укладывалась в моей голове: как мог Тор вот так покинуть меня? Это только моя привилегия, это только мое право! Но... Право на что? Предавать, разрушать то, что дорого, уничтожать и подвергать опасности?

Я досадливо морщусь, обхватывая себя руками. От желания крикнуть Тору вслед хоть что-то, что могло бы его остановить, все внутри скручивает узлом. Но я молчу, оставаясь неподвижным, замерев на вершине холма, словно статуя.

Говорят, мои настоящие предки уходили на покой, становясь скалами, горами и огромными валунами… Я оглядываю взглядом возвышение, на котором стою, и от мысли, что сейчас можно просто лечь, обернувшись камнем, мне становится немного легче.

А чего я, в сущности, ждал? Что Тор будет бесконечно спасать меня, веря в мою невиновность и продолжая отстаивать меня в чужих глазах, убеждая всех и меня в особенности в своей безграничной любви?

Я знаю, что он любит меня, безмерно любит… Но где я допустил ту самую ошибку, что сломила его? Что стало последней каплей, заставившей перелиться боль за края чаши сердца, что копила ее сотни лет?.. Я силюсь понять, но ничего не выходит. И боль, сдавливающая грудь, не становится ответом.

Вдали полыхает заревом открывшийся Радужный мост, и все внутри екает от неожиданного удара: Тор действительно ушел, и у меня теперь нет ни малейшего шанса его вернуть, и я даже не знаю, появится ли он когда-то снова.

Брат вернул меня сюда, где я был когда-то рожден. Вернул, даровав свободу. Но зачем мне свобода теперь, когда я осознаю, чего лишился?

Ётунхейм. Мой мир… Я наклоняюсь, подхватывая с земли тяжелый камень, и в голове вспыхивает шальная мысль о том, как было бы хорошо, если бы этот камень был моим сердцем: холодным, тяжелым, неподвижным. Не чувствующим ничего.

Я далеко оттягиваю руку, замахиваясь, швыряя булыжник в сторону, куда ушел Тор, словно камень может долететь до брата, ударяя в спину, заставляя обернуться - и замираю, с тяжелым сердцем принимая весь смысл своего движения. Я действительно готов броситься Тору в ноги, моля о том, чтобы он не оставлял меня. Но сколько ни держи теперь свое сердце на раскрытых протянутых ладонях – Тор не вернется, он не увидит.

И я – единственный, кто в этом виноват. 

Грудь болит, словно десятком стрел пробитая навылет. Я медленно ступаю следом по примятой чужими сапогами траве, спускаясь по склону. Мне не в чем его винить, но и ждать смысла нет. Тор ушел, на последнем издыхании верности своему глупому братцу даровав ему свободу. 

Я смотрю в серое, тяжелое небо, и на душе так же пасмурно и невыносимо. На лицо падают первые капли дождя, словно слезы, которые я не в силах пролить, даже безмерно скорбя об утрате. Вот-вот вдали раздастся гром, мощными раскатами сотрясая небо, как агония сотрясает мою грудь.

Я опускаюсь на берег возле речки, касаясь пальцами воды, она холодна, чиста и прозрачна. Хотел бы я ничего не чувствовать, стать воистину ледяным великаном с прозрачным кристаллом вместо сердца, но все, что мне остается - это смотреть, как сгущаются тучи, лежа на берегу и исступленно каясь в том, что я натворил.

Гром отдается мелким дрожанием земли под спиной, в которую утыкаются острые камни, постепенно затихая, словно биение моего сердца, чтобы снова ударить, разбивая небо, как раскаяние разбивает во мне все то, что я считал своим Я. Ненависть, жажда мести - все уходит, оборачиваясь оглушительной тишиной грозового неба.

Земля передает моему телу свой холод, и я, не противясь, закрываю глаза, отдаваясь во власть силы своей родины. Над головой шумят колыхающиеся ветром деревья. Дождь скользит по лицу, словно прохладные нежные пальцы, и так просто остаться здесь навсегда, застыв изваянием, бесчувственным и ледяным, в ожидании возвращения брата.

Глядеть в колодец неба, обручаясь на века с его серостью, пересекаемой вспышками молний. Грозовой серостью, так похожей на его глаза. Застыть камнем в ожидании Тора, отпуская мысли листьями по воде, в этом месте, где он меня оставил. 

В месте, где черная река истинной боли впервые впадет в бога. 

~

2\. 

_Это сон-наказание, мон ами, мы застряли в нем тысячу лет назад. (с)_

_Зачем ты отпустил меня? Зачем не вернул?_

_Оплетающие тело корни давят, вминая в землю, и нет сил пошевелить даже пальцем. Земля держит, не желая выпускать меня, по собственной воле пришедшего в ее объятья. Если бы только ты удержал, с такой же силой не желая выпускать меня из своих рук..._

_Сколько времени прошло, я не знаю, не ведаю. Ледяная мгла, укрывающая меня тяжелой пеленой, не оставляет пространства на любые крамольные мысли вроде этой._

_Над головой шумит вода, и я ощущаю себя словно на дне глубокого колодца. Здесь, в этой темной глубине, мне не остается ничего, кроме ощущения неба, проплывающего над головой – горизонт, мыслями продленный на века, застывший в моем воображении с алой кромкой уходящего светила, забравшего тебя с собой._

_Мое последнее воспоминание._

_Картинка, столь яркая, сколь и болезненная, она постоянно перед глазами: плавит, режет, и иногда кажется, что если все-таки слезы хлынут, то, застывшие, они разорвут мои глазницы на мелкие кусочки._

_Осталось ли от меня тело? Или я, принявший форму льда, уже не сумею восстать из плена камней, корней и вечного холода? Однажды снег растает, и я выльюсь из недр земли рекой, но река еще впереди. Осталось дождаться. А пока лишь холод, такой, что впору лепить снежные комья из моей груди, до того я замерз._

_Кто вспомнит имя мое? Да и было ли имя?_

_Помяни мое имя, брат, если все еще помнишь, кто я. Ты оставил меня здесь, в моем истинном мире, и я отдался совершенству этого вечного мрака и холода, скорее обреченный твоим подарком, нежели обрадованный._

_А вера была нужней. Вера в то, что ты вернешься, и я еще успею объяснить тебе, почему был так жесток – ко всем вам. И к тебе в особенности._

_Откуда эта грусть, возникшая во мне еще до твоего ухода, я не берусь объяснить. Чувство потери обесцветило триумф моей свободы, холодным комком сожалений собравшись в том месте, где билось сердце. Локи, Локи, добился ли ты того, что хотел? Счастлив ли ты теперь, обращаясь в камень: недвижимый, забытый – истинно свободный?_

_Тор просто устал биться бабочкой в стекло твоей души, что отметала его в сторону, желавшего помочь.  
Но разве не он был рядом, когда ты появился, изможденный и пустой? Разве не брат, единственный из всех, преданный тобой не раз, унижаемый, обманутый, не желал тебя отпускать? Лишь он тянул к тебе руки, стоящему на коленях, предлагая свою опору._

_Столько времени нужно, чтобы ты наконец понял своей упрямой головой, больше не смея претворяться глухонемым, что вы всегда – всегда! - были с ним на одной стороне, и сколько бы ты ни говорил, чем вы различны, понять, наконец, что то, чем вы схожи, куда ценней. А теперь – уже не успеть, когда успеть так жаждется, когда хочется все исправить, суметь все преодолеть._

_Но холод вне времени, он обратил тебя в камень, покрытый безбрежным чувством вины. И невозможно, чтоб все так, но оно есть._

_Сколько раз было сказано: «Пусть это будет сон». Сколько раз проклято желание: принять в себя этот настой зимы, опьянивший и утянувший тебя во льды в стремлении унять боль. Над головой по-прежнему шумят воды реки, а руки и ноги обвивают тяжелые корни деревьев, и только вера не дает уснуть окончательно, необратимо превратившись в мертвую часть этого пейзажа. Вера, которая спасает, даруя шанс. Вера, которая калечит болью не-воплощения желания._

_Пусть отчаяние не достигнет того предела, когда я не смогу верить, что брат вернется. Пусть мое тело не служит мне больше, но, душа, продолжай гореть, не остывай, не поддавайся бессилию._

_Пусть то, что было взято изо льда да не возвратится в лед._

***

Тор смотрит, как растягивается в пародии на улыбку красная кость, как на изумрудной глади радужки расползаются чернильные пятна зрачков. Смотрит, сжимая кулаки до боли, до кровавых полумесяцев на ладонях от впившихся в кожу ногтей. Смотрит, не замечая, как сердце пропускает удары. Смотрит и понимает, что он бессилен что-либо изменить. 

Он касается пальцами шрама на левом виске, там, где ударился лбом об стекло, однажды сброшенный рукой брата в пустоту неба. Касается пальцами холодной земли, под толщей которой лежит Локи, и скорбь разрывает его сердце на части.

Приходить сюда, в бессилии глядя на промерзшие камни, меж которых заперто тело трикстера, пустыми глазницами смотрящее прямо на него: застывшее, холодное, добровольно отданное холоду. Во имя чего, Локи?

Саркофаг изо льда – плохая могила, но брат выбрал этот путь сам.

А Тор пообещал, что оставит его в покое. 

~

3\. 

_Он не стоит того, и молиться о звере не надо,  
Даже если он лучше любого из смертных сынов. (с)_

Сила, безграничная сила, доставшаяся тебе вместе с короной царя Асгарда – какой от нее прок, если ее недостаточно, чтобы спасти самое ценное, что у тебя есть, то, что по-прежнему в опасности и беде? Теперь, когда твоему дому ничто не угрожает и солнце сияет ярче прежнего, только мысли о брате омрачают радость новообретенного мира и покоя.

Молва давно утихла. Никого больше не интересует, куда делся предатель-брат-сын, и теперь лишь ты – единственный, кто не желает забывать о Локи. Даже Фригг, улыбающаяся тебе нежнейшей улыбкой, теперь встречает тебя в коридорах и залах Чертога, давно перестав заглядывать за твое плечо, чтобы кивнуть и младшему сыну. Сыну, воспитанному на ее птичьем, пустом молоке, забытому, словно и не было у Тора Громовержца никогда брата.

Так что тогда тянет тебя в мир ледяных великанов, заставляя исхаживать сотни дорог и тропинок в надежде наткнуться на веселый прищур зеленых глаз? Почему мысли о том, кого все – по своей ли воле, по незнанию – давно забыли, отрывают тебя от дел, утягивая в водоворот воспоминаний о прежней жизни, что вы делили на двоих? Неужели это не проще – забыть, когда ты по своему желанию – и во благо брата – его отпустил?

Неужели это не в тягость – упорно нести на себе этот груз памяти и сожалений, тоски по тому, кто рвался от тебя прочь, кто счастливо улыбался, впервые за долгое время, лишь провожая взглядом твою удаляющуюся прочь фигуру?

Верный и глупый, изучивший Ётунхейм лучше, чем свой любимый Мидгард, сколько раз ты уже приходил в чертоги вечного холода, так и не найдя здесь ничего, кроме завывания ветра и бесконечного серого неба…

…

Кто проклял могучего бога, оставив его погибать в мерзлой земле?

Ты бросаешься на колени, припадая к застывшему телу брата, прикладывая голову к чужой груди в попытке услышать биение сердца. Да, оно бьется. Так же, как и твое сейчас: медленно, пропуская удары, то и дело сбиваясь на неверный ритм.

Что стало с тобой, Локи? 

Ты оглядываешь его тело, подмечая, что ноги его оплетены корнями, жадно пробивающимися сотней тонких рук из-под земли, и в гневе пытаешься порвать их, но все пустое. Здешняя правда такая, что, коли позволил забрать себя – в обмен ли на тишину и спокойствие, в обмен ли на холод, затушивший больной пожар в груди – не вернешь себя себе больше никогда. Взятое изо льда – да возвратится в лед. 

И нет силы, способной вырвать Локи из этого дикого сна.

Слышит ли он тебя? Видит ли твое лицо, когда ты склоняешься над ним, заглядывая в раскрытые глаза – смотрящие в небо, но не видящие ничего - и норны не ведают.

…

Сколько времени лежит он уже здесь, не зная, что ты наблюдаешь за ним, верно находясь рядом, позабыв про покой и сон, ища лекарства или чуда, что вернет брата к жизни? Ты говоришь с ним в надежде, что он услышит, что ответит – или подаст знак. Но, даже если бы он хотел тебя слышать – что бы ты мог ему сказать? Как объяснил бы ему эту собачью верность, что приводит тебя сюда снова и снова в обход собственной клятвы оставить брата и брату – свободу.

Твои волосы треплет ветер: холодный, злой. А холодно ли Локи? Нет, корни обвивающие его тело руками ласковой девы, надежно укрывают его от ветра и снега, колючими снежинками врезающегося в посеревшее от усталости ожидания лицо Тора. Чего ждешь ты, Тор Громовержец, чуда? Да, ты бог, и безгранична сила твоя, но разве ты повелитель судьбы, и воля твоя изменит хоть что-то?

Пора возвращаться, царь, пора домой, в теплый и светлый Чертог, подальше из этого мира, которому ты по своей воле – и во благо ему – подарил Локи. Не скорби и не тоскуй. Саркофаг изо льда не лучшая ли могила тому, кто сам был лед?

Ты обещал оставить его в покое, так уходи прочь, держи свое слово, царь. Что осталось скованное в земле – то не брат уже тебе, не то, что ты когда-то любил. Так не жди чуда.

Не оглядывайся, не вспоминай, не мучайся – возвращайся на веселый пир. Заждалась тебя твоя златовласая Сив, тоскующая по тебе безмерно. Разве не муж ты ей? Так будь верным – жене. Поцелуй ее в жаркие уста да согрейся в ее объятиях. 

Беги прочь от холода здешних мест.

Солнце сияет над Чертогом – светлым, как судьба твоя, Тор, что расписана была шелком и разлита медом – от младенчества и на веки вечные. 

Пей с теми, кто славит тебя, всесильный царь, люби их, родных и близких, что сидят с тобой рядом. Целуй и дари их собой – и своим верным сердцем.

Напивайся пьяным – и забывай, забывай про неживую тварь, по рукам и ногам оплетенную корнями и льдом – мертвую, как и все в том мире, на который ты обрек брата.


End file.
